Harry Potter et la Liqueur de Destinée
by BB-Krevette
Summary: Alors que Voldemort est anéanti et que toute menace semble écartée; une nouvelle ombre se profile dans la vie de nos trois héros qui sont de retour au château, pour une dernière année...
1. Chapter One : Prologue

Bonjour, me revoici avec une nouvelle fiction que j'écris en alternance avec ma meilleure amie, Maddie. j'espère que celle-ci vous plaira; et n'oubliez pas les reviews =)

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Prologue** _(Par Krevette)_

-Harry ! Dépêche-toi !! L'arbitre ne va pas nous attendre pour commencer le match ! Et puis Hermione va encore me taper sur les doigts en disant que c'est moi qui te retarde ! Cria Sirius depuis le bas de l'escalier.

Dans sa chambre du deuxième étage du 12, square Grimmaud, Harry se mit à sourire. Sa vie était drôlement animée depuis que son oncle et lui vivaient ensemble. Mais il ne le regretterait jamais et ne serait jamais assez reconnaissant à Kingsley d'avoir sorti Sirius du voile, et ce, depuis plus de trois mois déjà.

- J'arrive ! S'écria-t-il en refermant sa valise.  
- N'oublie pas de prendre tes gallions pour le chemin de Traverse !  
Il dévala les marches en faisant glisser son bagage derrière lui.  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas Sirius ...  
Arrivé en bas de l'escalier, son parrain lui demanda tout de même :  
- Tu es sûr ?  
Harry levant les yeux au ciel soupira :  
- Oui Sirius !!  
Il sourit puis claqua dans ses mains.  
- Dans ce cas, je crois que tout est bon ! Kreattur ! s'écria-t-il

L'elfe de maison apparu dans un « plop » sonore.  
Harry sourit en constatant que le médaillon qu'il lui avait offert était toujours pendu autour de son cou.

- Oui, maître Sirius.  
- As-tu préparé les sandwiches comme je te l'avais demandé ?  
- Oui, maitre. Je vous les apporte.

A peine Kreattur avait-il disparu qu'il revenait, quelques secondes plus tard, un panier rempli de nourriture tendu devant Sirius. Et ce n'est que sous le regard insistant d'Harry que celui-ci finit par lui lâcher un « Merci » à peine audible. Kreattur avait alors fait une révérence avant de demander à Harry s'il souhaitait quelque chose :

- Non merci, Kreattur. Contente-toi de prendre soin de la maison en mon absence ! répondit-il en se mettant à sa hauteur.  
Il fouilla dans son sac et en sortit un petit paquet.  
- Tiens, puisque je ne te reverrai pas à Noël ...  
Les yeux de Kreattur s'agrandirent de surprise alors que ceux de Sirius se mirent à pointer vers le ciel dans une moue d'incompréhension.  
- Oh, merci maître ! S' exclama le petit être en souriant.  
- De rien. Passe une bonne année ! Dit Harry en ébouriffant les trois poils qui se battaient en duel sur son crâne.

Kreattur sourit puis jura qu'il ouvrirait le cadeau seulement le jour de Noël.

- Oui, bon ca va peut être aller maintenant ! Soupira Sirius en tirant son filleul par le bras.  
L'elfe de maison lui lança un regard noir mais se passa de commentaire.  
- Kreattur souhaite qu'Harry Potter passe une bonne année à Poudlard.  
Celui-ci plissa les yeux  
- Merci Kreattur, à toi aussi.

Fatigué de ces adieux s'éternisant trop à son gout, Sirius attrapa Harry, et après avoir lâché un prompt « Au revoir Kreattur » transplana jusqu'au terrain de Quidditch.

- Hé ! Mais je n'avais pas fini ! S'écria Harry  
- Eh bien maintenant si.  
Il allait répliquer, mais la voix d'Hermione le coupa.  
- Harry !  
Avant même de comprendre ce qui lui était arrivé, elle lui avait sauté au cou.  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, merci.  
Elle sourit puis alla saluer Sirius. Ron arriva d'un pas nonchalant.  
- Salut vieux ! S'exclama-t-il en lui donnant l'accolade.  
- Tu m'as manqué, Ron...  
- Moi aussi.

Ils s'étreignirent quelques secondes puis Harry se mit à rire en observant le casque dont était affublé Ron. C'était un casque aux couleurs de l'équipe qu'il supportait avec un vif d'or sur chaque côté.

- C'est quoi cette ... _chose _?  
- Hé, ne te moque pas ! Il m'a couté 10 gallions !  
Harry secoua la tête en riant ce qui lui valu une claque sur l'épaule.  
- Ah toi aussi tu le trouves horrible ?! Tu vois Ronald, tu devrais écouter Harry ! D'ailleurs viens par ici toi ! S'écria Molly Weasley.  
En quelques secondes, Harry se retrouvait écrasé contre Molly et couvert de baisers.  
- Oh, je trouve que tu as maigri ! Mais ça ne m'étonne pas ! avec Sirius comme « adulte responsable » ...  
- Hé, s'exclama ce-dernier.  
- Quoi ? Je suis réaliste !  
Harry éclata de rire.  
- Molly, c'est moi ou Kreattur qui faisons la cuisine.  
- Sirius, tu _oses _le laisser faire la cuisine ?! hurla-t-elle presque, en se dirigeant l'air menaçant vers lui, alors qu'il s'était déjà transformé en chien pour échappé à ses foudres.

Arthur s'avança, un portable à la main.  
- Bonjour fiston, dis-moi pourrais-tu m'expliquer le fonctionnement de cet engin moldu ? On m'a dit que c'était fascinant mais c'est tout de même assez complexe ...  
- Bien sur !!

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils commencèrent à se diriger vers les tribunes. Harry était heureux. Il avait enfin retrouvé sa famille -au complet- ...

* * *

Reviews please !! =D

Fiction visible sur notre blog avec 14 chapitres d'avance ! : .com


	2. Chapter Two : Retrouvailles

•••••••••••••••

Arrivés en bas du stade, ils virent les nombreux sorciers qui se pressaient pour entrer.

-Dans combien de temps commence le match ? Demanda Hermione,  
-Dans 20 minutes je crois, répondit Ron, mais c'est papa qui a les places et je ne sais pas où il est.  
Molly, qui arrivait suivit de George et Ginny, lui dit qu'il était allé voir Kingsley avec Sirius. Celui-ci avait donc donné les places à Molly et dit qu'il les rejoindrait dans 10 minutes.  
Harry, Ron et Hermione virent quelques têtes connues, mais ne s'attardèrent pas à discuter, le match allait bientôt commencer.

Quelques instants plus tard, ils trouvèrent enfin leurs places, qui étaient très bien situées – Invitations personnelles du ministre obligent : Kingsley (Cela faisait 3 mois que celui-ci exerçait ses fonctions de ministre de la magie) –  
-On a vraiment de super places, s'exclama Ron.  
Harry hocha la tête en signe d'approbation.  
A 10 minutes du début du match, Harry vit enfin arriver son parrain suivit de Arthur et Monsieur le ministre.  
-Bonjour Harry, fit ce dernier.  
-Bonjour Kingsley, et merci pour les invitations.  
-Oh mais de rien, pour une fois qu'il y a un avantage au poste de ministre !  
-Euh, c'est-à-dire ? demanda Harry qui n'avait pas très bien compris les propos de l'ex-Auror.  
-Oh, je t'en parlerai plus tard, car là le match va commencer.

Sur ce, Harry alla s'asseoir entre Ron et Hermione qui discutaient de leur retour à Poudlard. Ginny, George, Molly et Sirius étaient assis derrière eux et Arthur, quant à lui, avait une place à côté de Kingsley et de ses collègues du ministère.

Soudain, la voix de Kingsley résonna dans tout le stade et il y eut un silence de mort. Il présenta la cérémonie de Quidditch ainsi que les joueurs des différentes équipes.  
Le match opposerait donc deux équipes locales qui n'étaient autre que Les Canons de Chudley contre les Faucons de Falmouth. Lorsque les équipes entrèrent sur le terrain, il y eut un tonnerre d'applaudissements dans le stade. Les Canons de Chudley étaient vêtus de robes oranges et ornées d'un boulet de canon et de 2 « C » noirs à l'instar du chapeau de Ron. Lors de leur entrée, on eu droit à leur devises écrite car l'entraineur Ragmar Dorkins, en lettres magiques : « Croisons les doigts et gardons espoir ».  
Mais l'entrée de l'autre équipe, réputée pour être assez violente, fut fracassante puisqu'on vit leur devise apparaitre, dans un feu d'artifice : «remportons la victoire, mais si nous ne pouvons gagner, il y aura quelques cranes fêlés » .

Puis le match commença. Cela faisait longtemps qu'il n'y avait pas eu une aussi bonne rencontre. Et c'était de loin le meilleur match de la saison pour Les Canons de Chudley grâce au retour de leur gardien qui avait fait un séjour à Saint Mangouste.  
Les Poursuiveurs des Faucons de Falmouth s'étaient, quant à eux, préparés et bien entrainés. Après trois heures de jeu, le score était de 200 à 160 pour les Faucons, mais les joueurs commençaient à fatiguer et le vif d'or était introuvable.  
Enfin, Galvin Gudgeon, l'attrapeur des Canons de Chudley, partit tout à coup dans une direction. L'attrapeur de l'équipe adverse était trop loin pour rattraper Galvin. Les Canons de Chudley allaient gagner lorsque le match fut arrêté à cause d'un Tranchefoule (faits par les batteurs uniquement ; lorsque l'un d'eux frappe un Cognard en direction de la foule, provoquant ainsi un arrêt de jeu pendant que les officiels se précipitent pour protéger les spectateurs.)Lorsque le match reprit, Galvin ne voyait plus le vif d'or et Ron était très déçu. Lorsque, à nouveau, le vif d'or fut aperçu par les attrapeurs, Steven Derwent (attrapeur de l'équipe adverse) fut plus rapide et les Faucons de Falmouth gagnèrent le match à la grande déception d'Harry mais surtout de Ron.

Après ce match mouvementé, tout le monde descendit et Ron enleva son chapeau et resta silencieux alors qu'Harry et les autres discutaient et plaisantaient.  
-Ron, c'est pas grave, c'est qu'un match, le réconforta Hermione.  
-Hermione, tu ne peux pas comprendre ; ils étaient à deux plumes de phœnix de gagner le match ! Ils ont perdu à cause du Tranchefoule et l'arbitre aurait du pénaliser les faucons.  
- Ecoute Ron, le coupa-t-elle, je ne m'y connais pas du tout en Quidditch, je veux juste que tu arrêtes de faire une tête de Scrout à Pétard !  
Et sur ces dernières paroles, ils commencèrent à se chamailler jusqu'à ce que Molly vienne s'en mêler en leur disant que tout le monde allait bientôt rentrer au Terrier pour aller manger. Cette lumineuse réflexion mit Ron de meilleure humeur instantanément.  
Tout le monde transplana donc au Terrier et Kingsley les informa qu'il arriverait pour le dessert puisqu'il avait des obligations en tant que ministre.

C'est ainsi qu'après avoir mit la table tout le monde mangea, enfin dévora ce qu'il y avait sur la table, car Molly avait encore fait des merveilles. Et pour ne pas changer ses habitudes, elle resservi Harry trois fois.  
Puis quand tout le monde eut fini, tous allèrent au salon car Kingsley avait apparemment une annonce à faire.  
George, Ginny, Harry, Ron et Hermione s'assirent sur le canapé et Mr and Mrs Weasley occupèrent les fauteuils. Sirius resta lui aussi debout à côté de Kingsley.  
-Alors c'est quoi cette nouvelle ? Fit Ron.  
-Très bien, dit Sirius en souriant, Kingsley je te laisse commencer.  
-J'ai démissionné du poste de ministre, répondit celui-ci.  
-Quoi ???! Firent les enfants en même temps.  
-Mais enfin ... pourquoi ? Reprit Hermione lorsque le calme revint.  
-Pour la simple et bonne raison qu'être ministre n'est pas aussi passionnant que je ne l'avais pensé ...  
-Ah ! C'est donc pour ça que tu m'as dit ce que tu m'as dit au match, pensa Harry à vois haute en se disant que sa phrase ne voulait pas dire grand-chose.  
-Oui, c'est pour ça répondit Kingsley calmement avec un sourire.  
-Mais tu vas faire quoi maintenant ? Retourner au bureau des Aurors ? Interrogea Harry.  
-Non, je vais te surveiller !  
-Pardon ? Fit Harry  
-Je vais travailler à Poudlard, en tant que professeur de Défenses contre les Forces du Mal.

Il y eut quelques cris de joie et lorsque de nouveau le calme revint, Hermione demanda si c'était la seule nouvelle du jour et Sirius sourit.  
-Non Hermione, il n'y a pas que ça, fit-il.  
Harry s'arrêta et fixa son parrain.  
-Je vais accompagner Kingsley à Poudlard moi aussi, reprit-il.  
- Mais ... Quoi ?... Par la barbe de Merlin ... que se passe-t-il ? Balbutia Harry.  
-Je vais être professeur de Duel, même si je pense que vous 4 n'en aurait pas besoin, répondit-il en désignant Harry, Hermione, Ron et Ginny.

La liesse s'empara alors de la petite famille. Harry était fou de joie, et c'est dans cet état d'esprit qu'il alla se coucher après avoir dit bonne nuit à tout le monde. Il monta avec Ron et s'endormit en se disant que cette septième Année à Poudlard allait être géniale !!

•••••••••••••••

_________________________________________________________________________chapitre by Maddie._


End file.
